


From the X-Mansion with love (aka Just another Recruit 2)

by Lifeinadayofafangirl



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fisting, M/M, mansion, penis - Freeform, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeinadayofafangirl/pseuds/Lifeinadayofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade can't stop thinking about that Colossal dick and when he gets his way it surprises him what happens.<br/>Happy Valentines Day to my Bestie! Written as a present to CosmicControlRod :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the X-Mansion with love (aka Just another Recruit 2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Sure it wasn’t the best idea but Wade knew it wouldn’t change anyone’s opinion of him and he couldn’t get it out of his head after had felt it the first time. Piotr so polite and respectful to literally everyone. Not even disrespecting villains and all Wade knew was that he wanted to do things Piotr wouldn’t know how to respond to. 

Breaking into the X-mansion was easier than expected it seemed almost like there was no one there but he made his way up to the second floor searching for Colossus’s room. Wade didn’t even try hiding his presence he knew almost no one was there it didn’t matter anyway if someone did see him they’d take him to Colossus anyway. Walking past one door he began to realize there were stupid little codenames of every one of the doors. Continuing to walk down the hall he didn’t need to read the name on the door, the blasting music enough to make him open the door. “You know turning the music up louder doesn’t let you hear the lyrics any better they’re still screaming them inaudible, not that I mind that kind of sound.”

Negasonic Teenage Warhead was sprawled out on her bed laying on her stomach with her feet bent at the knees so they weren’t laying on her pillow but hovering about a foot about them. She didn’t look up from her phone and the music must have been hooked up to Bluetooth from her phone because the music suddenly stopped and she began talking. “I thought you weren’t going to join the team.”

“Well I’m not I’m looking for our common friend and I don’t mean Wolverine, you know him right?”

“Yeah I met him a few times but he hasn’t been back for a little while something about Canada. But yeah his room’s down the hall but I think he was in the gym today.”

“Today? Like he’s just spending the entire day in the gym damn no wonder he’s so built. But thanks you may want to turn that music back on or your opinion of him will change, maybe.”

Wade stepped back from the room closing the door as he did so. Walking further down the hallway he heard the music turn back on. Searching around the mansion for a while Wade finally found Piotr hearing the water running from the locker room connected to the Mansions gym. Wade peaked around the corner slightly disappointed when he realized there was a curtain hiding the other from his neck down. His skin wasn’t the metallic silver that he normally wore when Wade was around. Strolling into the open of the room Wade remained fully suited up as he stepped into the shower next to Piotr and turned the water on. Facing Piotr, Wade gave a nod “Got any soap I can borrow or are you not gonna share?”

“Wade, why are you in here?”

“I was hoping to get all squeaky clean and the view helps.” He moved closer to the divider of the showers. “Is it the Professors idea to have just a curtain separating these?”

“Don’t joke about the Professor, are you here to join us?”

“Sure I wanna join one of you. But that’s the only reason I’m here. Why are you here?”

Piotr put his head under the stream of water, the water running over his hair pushing it down around his face even though the hair wasn’t long enough to go far. “You speak of weird things, Wade. But if you do want to join the team there are tons of benefits.”

“Really what benefits are there that you’re willing to offer to make me join?”

Piotr turned the water off grabbing a towel hanging off a pipe handing from the ceiling. Wiping his face and hair first walking out of the shower wrapping the towel around his waist. “We can give you a matching uniform and a place to stay. We provide warm meals and may be able to negotiate some other terms you require.”  
Wade turned around moving the curtain out of his way “If I agree does that mean I have to take this uniform off?”

“Only if you want to.” Piotr moved into the other room. Wade quickly following behind him and as he turned the corner he saw the towel in front of him on the ground. Piotr standing in front of him at his locker pulling out some clothes. 

Wade nodded “Oh I want to.” Wade trotted over to the bench next to Piotr glancing at the other. “But I do have one thing I want that I want to negotiate.” Wade gestured to Piotr’s body. 

After seeing such gestures Piotr pulled his boxers up, grabbing his jeans out of the locker. Not able to pull them on instead Wade had grabbed them throwing them across the locker room.

“Negotiate with me.” 

Looking over at Wade, Piotr nodded turning towards him. Not flinching as he felt the gripping material of Wade’s gloves touch his bare shoulder blade. “What do you want?”

Wade gave out a chuckle. “You can guess can’t you.”

Piotr shook his head causing Wade to give out a sigh. “It’s not fun if you don’t know.”

“Tell me then.”

Wade sighed “Never mind” turning away Wade left the locker room but not the Mansion. He wanted Piotr but not in a way where he was being told or doing it for anyone but for the pleasure of himself, he wanted Colossus to beg him for it. Instead Wade went back up the stairs walking past the door with the blaring music but not stopping until he found the door with tinfoil on the door in cut out letters. Opening the door Wade didn’t hesitate as he pushed the blanket up and crawled underneath it. Laying there until the door opened and the light flicked on hearing Piotr asking him questions.

“Who have you been with ‘Colossus’?” Wade asked sitting up

Taking a hesitant breath Piotr shook his head “Why do you care Wade is this about Vanessa?”

“No it’s not it’s about you” Wade paused “and ME”

“Wade…” Standing up Wade shook his head.

“Don’t say anything” Moving closer to Colossus he moved his hand quickly to a place he had felt before. Hearing a slight moan escape the giant man’s mouth and Wade knew by the fact that he didn’t say know he could get him to say yes. Pulling his hand away he smirked under his mask hearing the noise of disappointment. “Do you want it? All you have to do is ask.”

But Piotr looked away. “Isn’t this the first time you’ve seen me where I’m not” but he was interrupted.

“Looking like a giant metal butt plug. Yeah it is but I think it’s bigger where you’re hard.” And he knew on the inside Piotr had to at least have giggled. “But you’re big enough now and either way I don’t bottom. Unless we’re really close, or it’s international Women’s Day but that’s a whole other story.”

Piotr nodded “So what do you want me to say?”

Wade shook his head I wanna hear your wording it’ll make it better.”

Piotr sat on his bed and only looked up at wade. “Take off your suit.”

Wade nodded slowly unzipping the zipper that ran down the front of his uniform until it was at his belt. Colossus didn’t look at anything but Wade’s mask until he stopped unzipping and Piotr took in the entire image. “What happens next?”

“Whatever you want to happen I’m just here to help you realize that you have wanted it.” Standing up Piotr was a giant compared to Wade but wouldn’t discourage Wade when he would have Piotr screaming his name and that’s what he began doing and Wade grew harder feeling his suit being pushed off his shoulders. Piotr leaned down gently laying a kiss on the mask exactly where Wade’s lips where and he knew Piotr had to have already mapped out the location by the fact that he didn’t hesitate on where his lips landed. In what seemed like minutes Colossus had begged for it the words echoing through Wade’s ears over and over “I want you Wade.”

Within that time Wade had lead Colossus to the bed which seemed almost like a joke to think he slept there every night but as he sat on the bed and was straddled Wade could tell the bed had been specially ordered. Somehow his belt was on the chair in the corner of the room and his suit had been unzipped and his hardened member was exposed. Shocked when he felt such soft skin from someone who had one been the hardest person around. But for some reason all the jokes and snide comments Wade wanted to say weren’t leaving his lips and he realized this was because he was gasping from the others actions. Piotr had set himself down on the other and was miraculously moving himself up and down already. But the best part of the whole situation was how Colossus a man who was almost unresponsive to being hit by a meteor was responding to being penetrated in such a way.

“I wish I had a camera because seeing you like this would make me forget you could ever be so strong.” But then he had instantly regretted the comment when he saw Colossus’s response almost in slow motion as his face shifted and he hardened into the metal being Wade was all too familiar with and he felt a sharp cut. But seeing Piotr’s face Wade knew he was even more surprised at his actions. He had cut off Wade’s favorite part and now it was fused inside of him until he went back. Somehow able to get the strength Wade pushed him off gesturing the extreme pain in his crotch but it would have hurt more if it didn’t grow back.

“Was it really worth cutting it off to have it with you?”

“I didn’t know it’d stay in me.”

“Well you can keep it I’ll get another.” Piotr was shocked by Wade’s face but he knew Wade would rather touch anyone in the world than someone who would do anything to his dick. 

“I’ll make it up to you” Piotr couldn’t believe he was going to say such a thing.

“Oh really what do you think could make me forgive such a horrendous thing?”

Piotr took a deep breath in and out a few times and the metallic snapped off as he opened his eyes and the penis stuck about an inch out of Piotr and Wade nodded closing his eyes slightly as he grabbed the end pushing it further in. Seeing Piotr’s mouth open into an O and Wade nodded pushing it deeper even sticking his hand in a little bit. Finally, Wade took his other hand grabbing Piotr’s giant member in his hand as he pushed his own deeper inside of Piotr almost fitting his entire fist in with it as he continued stroking until the other jerked his hips and Wade’s chest was covered in the familiar sticky white substance. He pulled his hand out and the cut off appendage fell to the floor. Zipping up his suit Wade grabbed his belt from the chair and clipped in around his waist. Grabbing a stray store bag from the garbage can he picked up the appendage that lay on the floor not moving.

“I’ll think about your offers again but probably not gonna stay in a school”

Piotr nodded laying flat on his bed still breathing heavy as he watched Wade calmly leave his room clicking the light off as he closed the door.


End file.
